


NCIS BigBang 2014: Graphics for "Blink Of An Eye"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the graphics I`ve done for the 2014 NCIS BigBang@Livejournal. The story is "Blink Of An Eye" by ncis_vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS BigBang 2014: Graphics for "Blink Of An Eye"

  
[](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)

This is my graphic entry for the 2014 NCIS BigBang (it`s one of two).

  
**Title:** "Blink Of An Eye"

  
**Written By:** ncisvu

  
**Summary:** It was bound to happen one of these days.  
Their jobs were too dangerous for it not to but seeing Tony lying there, in a pool of his own blood, not moving, barely breathing… that was almost more than Gibbs could bear.

  
**LINK:** [Blink Of An Eye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2438066/chapters/5399621)

I`ve done two different banner (size 450x300), and four 500x600 banner (two are with, two are without, the story title), and one graphic to illustrate parts of the storyline.

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
